Única
by Misila
Summary: Roxanne Weasley es la más rara de todos sus primos. Y nunca le ha importado. Hasta ahora.


Esperad que lo mire… Lo que yo decía: no, nada de esto es mío. Salvo quizá lo de... no, eso tampoco. Así que todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Única<em>

Toda la familia está de acuerdo en que Roxanne Alicia Weasley es rara. En el más literal y completo sentido de la palabra.

Claro que, para la gente, todo lo que no quepa en una palabra entra automáticamente en la categoría de _raro_, o, como dicen Molly y Rose (siempre políticamente correctas), _diferente_.

Su hermano Freddie es el único que no la ha encasillado con esa etiqueta; él, que es creativo e infinitamente más perceptivo de lo que aparenta, que pasa el día colándose en el laboratorio de papá y poniendo en riesgo la integridad física de todo ser viviente a quinientos metros a la redonda, es el único que no la considera rara, ni diferente. Para él, Roxanne, su Doo-San, su sonriente e imprevisible hermanita pequeña (poco le importa que acabe de entrar en Hogwarts y que sólo sea año y medio menor que él), la única que logra que mamá le levante los castigos; para él, Rox es _única._

Y no sólo lo dice por ser aún más correcto que sus primas, sino porque realmente no conoce a nadie que llegue a su hermana a la suela de los zapatos.

Porque Roxanne no se junta mucho con sus primos, pese a quererlos muchísimo a todos; simplemente, siente que no encaja con ninguno. No le gusta excesivamente leer ni los estudios, como Molly, Rosie y Al. Tampoco disfruta de lo lindo gastando bromas a cualquiera que pase por delante como lo hacen Minnie, James, Louis, Lucy y Fred (aunque un tercio de las travesuras del último son debidas a ideas de ella). Y mucho menos perteneciendo a lo que ha catalogado mentalmente como "El club de las princesitas", formado por Victoire, su porte elegante, Teddy (que aunque no lo hayan dicho todo el mundo sabe que él y Vic son novios), Lily, cuya mayor ilusión es encontrar a su príncipe azul como ha hecho Vic, y Hugo, cuya función es suplir esa carencia hasta que su prima encuentre a alguien apropiado.

No, a Roxanne nada le gusta más que internarse en el bosquecito de castaños que hay junto a su casa hasta llegar a su pequeño claro, luchando contra dragones, grindylows y arañas gigantes por el camino, tumbarse en el césped y dejar que el sol haga surgir nuevas pecas en su piel que nadie notará después. O cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo la lluvia la empapa durante toda la tarde hasta que le da fiebre y vuelve a casa tiritando y llena de barro, sin importarle la de veces que su madre se queje de que no ganan para poción pimentónica.

También adora, cuando el tío Charlie viene de Rumania, escuchar esas historias de magos seducidos por las artes oscuras con destinos fatales que dejan a los demás sin dormir durante la semana siguiente, y eso que son todos mayores que ella.

A Roxanne no le importa que la llamen rara, ni que le pongan etiquetas. Sabe que una persona es mucho más de lo que la gente dice de ella.

Lo que sí le importa, y mucho, es lo que pensarán sus padres cuando se enteren de la casa en la que ha caído. ¡Si es que dan escalofríos sólo de pensarlo! ¿Dónde se ha visto una Weasley en Slytherin? ¡Maldita sea, es la casa en la que estuvieron los asesinos de los padres de Teddy y del hermano de papá! Bueno, vale, es cierto que nadie hubiese adivinado su ascendencia si el profesor Longbottom no hubiese pronunciado su apellido, pero, si lo que dice el abuelo Arthur es cierto, ningún Weasley, absolutamente ninguno, había caído en Slytherin desde hace más de cuatrocientos años. _Cuatrocientos __años. __Cuatro __siglos._

Uno podría pensar que tampoco es para tanto, después del shock que supuso para todos el que Albus cayera en la casa de las serpientes hace dos años, pero al menos él no tiene ese apellido que parece tener pegada una pegatina al lado en la que dice "Gryffindor".

Roxanne se enjuga las lágrimas y se levanta para volver a su habitación. No lleva ni un día en Hogwarts y ya está deambulando por los pasillos. Al menos, en ese sentido su padre puede estar orgulloso, piensa con ironía.

Sin embargo, cuando está bajando las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras, alguien la agarra por detrás y le tapa la boca para evitar que grite. Roxanne intenta zafarse, y advierte que la arrastran hasta una estancia que resulta ser un aula vacía. La niña logra en ese instante liberarse de su secuestrador, y lanza un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¡Fred!

-¡Shhh!-exclama su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y pegando la oreja a la madera. Tras unos segundos, suspira aliviado-. Creo que ya se ha ido.

-¿Quién se ha ido?-pregunta Roxanne con curiosidad.

-¡Filch, idiota! Si te hubiera cogido habrías empezado con malísimo pie el curso-explica su hermano.

Roxanne lo mira fijamente sin decir nada. Con su pijama azul y su bata granate por encima, su hermano mayor es delgado y larguirucho, con la piel algo más clara que ella y el pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos. Sus enormes ojos azules la miran con reproche.

-¿Te refieres a empezar con peor pie que _esto_?-y le muestra la corbata verde y plateada que ha encontrado horas antes sobre su cama. Entonces la asalta otra duda-: ¿Y qué hacías tú fuera de la cama, por cierto?

Freddie se encoge de hombros.

-Paseaba. Pero no me esperaba encontrarte-admite; entonces se fija en las marcas de sus mejillas-. ¿Has llorado?

-¡No!-exclama Rox, y nuevas lágrimas asoman a sus ojos.

Con un suspiro, Fred se sienta en el suelo y tira de la mano de su hermana para que haga lo mismo. Roxanne se deja caer, mirando a todos lados excepto a él.

-Ey, Doo-San-la niña alza los ojos cuando oye ese apelativo que sólo a Freddie le está permitido utilizar-. Tampoco es tan malo que estés en Slytherin.

-Fred, soy la oveja negra de la familia. Papá me va a matar.

-No eres la oveja negra; te recuerdo que son Al y Rosie los que pasan los veranos con Scorpius Malfoy. Y papá no te va a matar. Tampoco es tan malo que estés metida en ese nido de serpientes-Freddie se da cuenta de que ése no es el mejor camino para animar a su hermanita, así que decide cambiar de estrategia-. Además, mira el lado bueno. Si a mí me diera por meterme a mago tenebroso, me echarían de casa. En cambio, ahora tú podrás dedicarte las artes oscuras sin que nadie se extrañe.

Roxanne fulmina a su hermano con la mirada, y luego se muerde el labio, consciente de que Freddie ha tocado justo el punto que más le asusta.

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si estoy en Slytherin porque el Sombrero sabe que soy mala?

-Rox, el mundo no se divide en buenos y malos-replica Fred-. Además, que estés en Slytherin sólo significa que eres astuta y ambiciosa. Eso no es malo, al menos en un principio.

-Pero… ¿Y si…?

-Y si empiezas con los "y si", ¿y si ahora cae un meteorito y nos vamos todos a freír espárragos?-la interrumpe Fred, exasperado. Roxanne sacude la cabeza-. Eres exactamente la misma persona que esta mañana se ha subido al tren en Londres; simplemente, ahora duermes en un lugar del castillo distinto al que esperabas.

Roxanne sonríe. Fred tiene razón; ella no tiene ninguna intención de ser malvada. Además, nunca le han importado las etiquetas, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora?

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, abraza a su hermano con fuerza.

-Tienes razón-murmura-. Pero el vociferador lo tengo asegurado.

Fred niega con la cabeza.

-No me imagino a papá gritándote. A mamá, quizá… pero no por eso. Después de todo, no es como si tú le hubieses pedido estar ahí, ¿o si?

-No, tonto del bote-responde Roxanne-. ¿Dónde está la sala común de Gryffindor?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Es una de las tres torres más altas; las otras son la de Ravenclaw y la de Astronomía-explica Freddie. ¿Y la de Slytherin?

-En las mazmorras. Queda debajo del lago, y tiene una luz como verdosa-responde Rox-. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

-Claro, mientras no me apaleen en cuanto me vean-bromea Freddie. Roxanne ríe, aún abrazada a él-. Deberías ir a dormir. O mañana te morirás en las clases.

Roxanne niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero estar allí sola. Mis compañeras me miran raro. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?-suplica a su hermano.

Con un suspiro, Freddie asiente. Apenas unos minutos después, los dos hermanos yacen en el suelo abrazados, completamente dormidos.

Roxanne no sabe que mañana ambos llegarán tarde a sus respectivas clases. No sabe que tendrá que encarar a muchos de sus compañeros de casa para dejar claro que ella no ha hecho nada malo, y que eso le costará varias peleas a Fred. Tampoco sabe que, en los años venideros, dormirá en esa clase muchas veces, cada vez que necesite a su hermano o que él la necesite a ella.

Y, en esos momentos, no le importa. Porque está con Freddie, su _Fed_, su bromista y protector hermano mayor, el que no es capaz de estar enfadado con ella más de veinte minutos seguidos.

Sólo él no la considera rara, sino _única_.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora_: No sé por qué, siempre me imaginé a Roxanne en Slytherin. Y a Fred siendo muy protector y amable con ella, aunque de cara al resto del mundo sea un trasto.

"Doo-San" es la forma en la que Fred la llamaba cuando nació, ya que no sabía decir la erre (tenía sólo un añito, qué ricura). Supongo que de tanto repetirlo se acostumbró a llamarla así.


End file.
